


Attention

by DamonPikachu



Series: A vida continua [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AVÉ IRMÃOS, KURT LIVRE PARA AMAR, Kurt magoado, M/M, O Blaine é um cabrão, O pobre Blaine é arrasado, Tina confiante e pronta para o ataque, Xau Laura para o Blaine
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonPikachu/pseuds/DamonPikachu
Summary: Blaine traiu o seu namorado pela última vez.Kurt garante-o  para todos.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem ;)

****Attention** **

****

Kurt estava cansado. Não havia forma dele voltar para Blaine.

Apesar de o amar com todas as suas forças e de fazer qualquer coisa pelo ex- Rouxinol, Blaine, simplesmente, não o respeitava como deveria. Aproveitava, e parecia que o fazia de propósito, qualquer momento em que Kurt estivesse longe para o trair e Kurt Hummel estava cansado disso. __Cansado de ser um brinquedo nas mãos do Anderson.__

Portanto, com a ajuda de Tina, a única que estaria em Lima até ao fim da pausa de Páscoa, o Hummel decidiu terminar o seu relacionamento da forma mais inusitada possível.

\- Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? - interrogou Tina. Kurt suspirou e virou-se para ela.

\- Eu não quero fazê-lo, mas ele não me deixa outra escolha.

Tina levantou-se e pousou a sua mão, carinhosamente, no ombro de Kurt. Ela sabia o quanto ele tinha sofrido das outras vezes em que tinha sido traído pelo salafrário do Blaine. __Ela ia ajudá-lo a livrar-se dele.__

Kurt passou as mãos pelo cabelo, despenteando-o. Embora tivesse chegado ao seu ponto de rutura, não ia deixar que ninguém o visse tão deprimido. __Ele era forte ou, pelo menos, tinha aprendido a sê-lo com os acontecimentos do passado.__

Esses pensamentos fizeram-no suspirar pesadamente e fechar os olhos com força. Talvez isso o ajudasse a pensar com mais clareza acerca do seu plano.

\- Kurt. - chamou Tina e o rapaz abriu os olhos - Se não quiseres, não temos de o fazer. Podes sempre falar com ele cara a cara e resolver as coisas.

Kurt Hummel admirava Tina Cohen-Chang pela sua prontidão em ajudar aqueles que mais necessitavam e ele agradecer-lhe-ia milhões de vez, se necessário, por ter abdicado do seu tempo para o ajudar.

 

********* **

O apartamento de Blaine localizava-se à saída da cidade, na parte mais rica e requintada, e Kurt sentiu-se intimidado com a imponência da casa do seu “futuro-ex-namorado”. O bloco de apartamentos tinha 8 andares e Blaine morava no 7.º.

__\- Curiosamente, -__ pensou Kurt - __foi o número de vezes que ele me traiu desde que o ano começou e ainda só estamos em abril”.__

Tanto Kurt como Tina saíram do carro e caminharam lentamente até à porta do prédio. O porteiro permitiu-lhes imediatamente a passagem e, com isso, o par de pré-adultos seguiu em direção ao elevador.

Carregar no reluzente botão do número 7 era tentador, mas o Hummel não tinha coragem suficiente. Por isso, decidiu brincar com os botões e apertou-os aleatoriamente, criando um jogo matemático de somas e subtrações que o iam divertindo até que o 7.º botão foi apertado, de vez, e o elevador subiu.

O nº 38 ficou de frente com eles assim que a porta do elevador se abriu e Tina ultrapassou-o rapidamente, parando, subitamente, perto da porta.

A asiática virou-se para trás e encarou o amigo, que se dirigiu a ela com os olhos marejados.

Ele não queria fazê-lo, mas o seu namorado não lhe deixava outra escolha. Kurt ainda acreditava que aquela traição, assim com as outras, tinha sido algo que Blaine não tinha feito com intenção, mas não havia nada que desculpasse Blaine Anderson pela sua inconsequência, desrespeito e falta de noção face à relação que mantinha há já vários anos.

\- Eu sei que custa, Kurt. - Tina abraçou-o - Mas tem de ser.

Kurt limpou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. Depois, tocou à campainha e, segundos depois, um Blaine com um terrível laço laranja apareceu-lhe à frente com um sorriso contagiante na cara.

Noutra época, talvez até há dois dias atrás, Kurt tê-lo-ia abraçado e ter-lhe-ia dito que o amava e que ele era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a pessoa com quem ele queria passar o resto da sua vida.

Porém, agora, a história era outra. Tanto Blaine como Kurt, ou qualquer outro que estivesse na McKinley naquela tarde, sabiam que o que o Anderson fizera era inadmissível.

Tina retirou o seu telemóvel do bolso e o instrumental de __“Attention”__ começou a tocar. Kurt começou a cantar e Blaine permaneceu parado onde estava, com a mão na maçaneta.

 

**_**_Oh-oh, ooh_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A._ ** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ ** **_**_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh_ ** _ ** ****_**** _

**_**_I know that dress is karma, perfume regret_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?_ ** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ ** ****_**_But you're not coming home with me tonight_ ** _

**_**_You just want attention, you don't want my heart_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start_ ** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ ** ****_**_You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you_ ** _

**_**_Y_ ** _ ** **_**_ou've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face_ ** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ ** ****_**_You already know, already know, already know that you won, oh_ ** _

**_**_I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine (you got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)_ ** _ ** ****_**_  
_ ** _ **_**_And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect? (oh baby)_ ** _ ** **_**_  
_ ** _ ** ****_**_But you're not coming home with me tonight (oh no)_ ** _

 

Tina parou a música quando as lágrimas inundaram a cara de Kurt e a sua voz começou a falhar, acabando por levá-lo a chorar em frente ao seu ex, como se Kurt fosse um bebé a quem retiraram o seu brinquedo favorito.

A rapariga asiática abraçou-o, tentando consolá-lo, e Blaine quis fazer o mesmo, mas, o olhar ferido de Kurt em conjunto com um olhar zangado de Tina Cohen-Chang, fizeram-no recuar.

\- Kurt... - lágrimas começaram a correr pela cara de Blaine - eu não te queria causar tanto transtorno. Eu sei que fui a pessoa mais irresponsável e imprudente, eu sei que, mais uma vez, falhei contigo, mas não voltará a acontecer. Dá-me só mais uma chance, por favor. - pediu Blaine, com a voz embargada pela respiração irregular, e Kurt lançou uma gargalhada irónica em meio às lágrimas.

\- Irónico como pedes mais uma chance. - Kurt fez uma pausa para respirar - Depois de teres arruinado sete desde que o ano começou. - ele respirou fundo - SETE MALDITAS CHANCES QUE TE DEI E TU MANDASTE-AS TODAS À MERDA. COMO SE ELAS NÃO VALESSEM NADA PARA TI. COMO SE TODOS ESTES ANOS FOSSEM UMA SIMPLES DIVERSÃO PARA VOCÊ, SENHOR ANDERSON. - a esta altura todos os vizinhos de Blaine tinham saído dos seus apartamentos e juntavam-se junto a Tina.

\- Para que todos saibam, em 5 anos que estamos juntos, ou estávamos, o senhor Blaine Anderson traiu-me mais de trinta vezes, sendo que dessas, sete foram este ano e, mesmo assim, ele ainda me pede mais uma chance! Impressionante como consegues ser um falso moralista, sempre contra tudo o que vai contra as leis do amor, mas, pelos vistos, estas não se aplicam a ti. - gargalhou Kurt e Blaine, de olhos esbugalhados, baixou a cabeça.

Kurt olhou em volta e a amiga sorriu-lhe, encorajando-o.

\- Portanto, não, não te dou outra chance! - respondeu Kurt e virou costas, andando em direção ao elevador, com uma Tina que caminhava rapidamente atrás dele.

Já no carro, quando ambos tinham ocupado os seus lugares, com Tina ao volante e Kurt no pendura, a rapariga asiática fitou-o e avançou:

\- Como estás?

\- Mais calmo, mais leve, mais feliz, mais livre. - sorriu e Tina arrancou, levando-os, de volta, à casa de Kurt.

 

****FIM** **

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por lerem ♥


End file.
